The Next Potters
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: Lily Potter has just started her first year at Hogwarts, but there is someone strange and surprisingly familiar. He says they're cousins, but she is not sure...who is this and are they possibly related? R&R!
1. Sorting Houses

'We will Lily, just re...' Lily felt the familiar burn at the back of her eyes as the last of her mother's words were drowned out by the train signaling the beginning of the journey.  
She watched through tear-filled eyes as her mother, Ginny Potter, and father, Harry Potter, got smaller and smaller and the train rolled out of the station.  
For a while she watched as they walked away pushing three trolleys between them.  
Those three belonged to Albie Sev., James and of course Lily herself.  
Albie Sev.-she smiled at her brother's nickname, James had called him that all summer and somehow-though he hated it- it became Albus Severus's nickname.

Sighing, Lily wiped her eyes on her turquoise cashmere jumper and stared out the window at the rolling waves of greenery.  
Just as she was nodding off, the door slid open and a boy with blonde hair and, Lily sucked in a breath, his eyes were the same as hers. Green, incredible green, that Lily had gotten from Harry.  
'Could I sit here? There's no where else...hey are we related?' he asked looking at her eyes for the first time.  
Lily wondered for a moment, Albie was with his friends in their own compartment. And James was with his friends, too old to be seen with his first year sister.  
'I-who are you?' she asked, it was the simplest way to work this out.  
'Adam Harry Dursley, son of Dudley and Chloe Dursley, I've also got a sister called Amy, you?' Could it be? Lily thought, her father had once mentioned something about living with Dursley's or something.  
'Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, sister of Albus Severus and James.'  
'Harry Potter, you mean?' he stared at her with wide eyes.  
Lily nodded uncertainly.  
'I do believe, we would be cousins.' he said.  
He seemed rather forward...  
Lily preffered to discuss that matter with her parents.

'Dursley, Adam!' Professor McGonagall said. She was-as Harry had told Lily-very old but her firm voice and movement showed none of the likes. She moved swiftly and directly and as the Headmistress of the school she was well in place.  
'GRYFFINDOR!' the old hat that had been spoken of a few weeks before the start of school, announced. Adam walked quickly to the selected table.  
A load more people were announced and then as they got nearer to Potter, more and more people Lily recognised by their surnames were called up.  
'Malfoy, Scorpius!' the Headmistress called.  
'SLYTHERIN!' the hat yelled, and Scorpius ran to the Slytherin table, which greeted him with warm smiles and claps. It was a changed house now that Voldemort was gone.  
'Patil, India!' was selected for Hufflepuff.  
'Potter, Lily!' The teachers that had been at the school long enough to have known the actual Lily Evans, started whispering among themselves, even some of them wiped their eyes in her rememberance.  
Lily walked toward the school trying to ignore the fact that the whole school was there watching her.  
She sat down on the stool and looked up nervously as the hat was placed on her head...

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW? Hope you like!**


	2. The Feast

'GRYFFINDOR!' Lily felt relief wash over her. She ran to her table and sitting next to James she caught Albie Sev.'s eye from the Ravenclaw table.  
Rose Weasley hugged her and then quickly let go to clap for her brother, Hugo, who had just been selected for Ravenclaw.  
'So that should be it, 3 Gryffindors and 2 Ravenclaws!' Andrew Weasley, George and Poppy Weasley's son, said.  
Lily grinned at him and then caught the eye of her cousin, Teddy Lupin. He smiled at her and then turned his attention onto his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter. They had both stayed an extra year at Hogwarts since they had both decided there was so much still to learn. They had been accepted and had moved to the teacher's dormitory to leave space for the next Seventh Years.

Lily felt a gentle hand on her back and turned to see who it was.  
'Allie, OH MY GOD! I thought they hadn't sent you a letter!' Lily cried hugging her best friend, Alexa Longbottom, Neville and Luna Longbottom's daughter.  
'I arrived rather late as Dad had some business to do, but I'm here and so are you!' she said, with the same soft voice her Mom, Luna had.  
They heard the sound of metal chinking against a glass and turned to face the High Table.

'We have all been through it: misery, joy and most of all friendship, at Hogwarts, you will experience them all, some more than others, through the seven years you go through at this school, you will live life. Some things may be hard to get over, yet here we are, at the beginning of another school year. Now let the feast begin!' The Headmistress smiled at them.  
Platters and bowls, plates and jugs were filled with delicious foods. Roasts, potatoes, gravies, buttered peas, breads, cheeses everything you could think of.  
Lily piled roasts and potatoes onto her plate and ate quickly, most probably earning herself a nice set of hiccups later.  
She laughed and spoke and ate, and when she thought she could eat no more the feast vanished and puddings appeared in it's place. Ice Cream, Tart, Treacle Pudding, Chocolate Cake, Eclairs.  
With a great sigh of content, Lily started on the puddings and ate until her stomach was so full she felt she couldn't walk anymore.

'Now that you are all full and happy, we will do a round of the school song and then off to baths and beds!' Professor McGonagall called.  
They sang merrily and then walked towards the exit. At the stairs Lily hugged most of her family and friends.  
Rose, Hugo, Albie Sev., James, Teddy, Victoire, Andrew, Alexa and Hattie Weasley, Percy and Penelope Weasley's daughter.  
Lily waited for them all to go up and suddenly spotted Adam walking towards her


	3. Patronuses

His eyes flickered to hers.  
'In your opinion, would I be your cousin yet?'  
'I-I'm still deciding-anyway what makes you think we are?'  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. 'My dad, Dudley Dursley, told me that for seventeen years he lived with the greatest wizard he ever knew and his name happened to be Harry Potter, your dad.'  
Lily felt pride in her father being spoken of so well. 'Did Dudley come here too?' she wondered aloud.  
'Magic skipped him-and Grandma Petunia, but apparently her sister, Lily was a witch.'  
'Yes, she was-I was named after her, she was my Grandma.' Lily said. 'Voldemort murdered her, and my Grandpa, James, my brother was named after him.'

'Who was Albus Severus named after?' Adam pushed.  
'How...oh, um...Albus Dumbledore was the last Headmaster and my Dad thought he was the greatest wizard ever, and Severus was the Potions Master that was in love with my Grandma but she fell in love with my Grandpa so Severus hated Harry but wanted to keep him safe because he had Lily's eyes and Severus loved those eyes so...it's complicated. But Dad understood him and he felt sorry that he only knew all these things after he died so...' Lily sighed sleepily.  
'I'm sorry, you must be very tired, how 'bout we talk tomorrow?' Adam asked.  
Lily examined him and then turned and climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

If she hadn't been so tired she would have loved admiring it, but her eyes refused to stay open much longer.  
So, grabbing her pink-spotted pajamas and a new pair of underwear, Lily went into the bathroom and did her best to bath quickly.  
The warm water almost caused her to fall asleep but somehow, she was soon walking up the stairs to her dormitory in her pajamas.

The girls were talking softly to each other.  
Forgetting about her sleepiness, Lily sat down on the bed between Alexa Longbottom and India Patil's beds. They both turned to look at Lily.  
'So, what did you do in the hols?' India asked her.  
'Oh, um we went to France and I met all these new friends and then when we got back we went to Diagon Alley to get my new things and-OH do you want to see my wand?' Lily suddenly remembered it.  
'Oooh yes, please show it to us!' Alexa said grabbing her own wand off her dressing table.  
Lily carefully took hers out of her small rectangular watch and held it up near the candle.  
'Eleven inches, Rosewood and Phoenix feather.' she said holding up a cinnamon coloured wand.  
'Mine is cherrywood, seven inches and a dragon heartstring.' India said showing her dark red wand. 'It took ages to find the right one.'  
'Willow, eight and a half inches and a Unicorn Hair.' Alexa said rolling her chocolate coloured wand in her hand.

'Do you know any spells?' India asked Lily.  
'My dad showed me one just before the end of the holidays.' Lily answered. She tried remembering when she got her kitten, Jodi, for Hogwarts.  
Raising her wand with the memory in her head she said, '_Expecto Patronum!'_  
A silvery blue phoenix glided out the tip of her wand in a wispy mist. It soared above Lily's head it's silver wings outstretched. She turned her head to see India and Alexa's reactions. All the girls were staring at her.  
The phoenix burst in silver sparkles and was gone. They all clapped.  
'How did you do that? Please tell me how!' Sonia Chang cried.  
'Yes please show us-!' India said, her eyes full of excitement.

'Alright, alright, take out your wands and hold them up-Like this Tanya, yes ok. Now think of the happiest time in your life and keep it in your head, but it has to be clear and very powerful.' Lily told the girls who were all now standing up on their beds. 'And well say, '_Expecto Patronum!' _Very clearly.'  
Soon there were, blue, wispy rabbits hopping around the floor, cats chasing each other, and magnificent horses galloping around the room.  
'Well done!' Lily cried, she had actually taught an incredibly difficult spell to a room of all climbed into bed exhausted after their very first spells. Automatically the candles went out and there were sighs and even breathing around the room and soon Lily was nodding off.  
She had just been thinking about all that had happened when suddenly she remembered Adam. Was he really her cousin?


	4. The idea

'Hello, cousin!' Adam yelled plonking himself next to Lily who was quietly writing a letter to her Dad about Adam himself.  
'Back off, Sweet Cheeks!' she cried jumping a foot off her seat. Slamming the letter face down on the table she glared at Adam. He looked at her innocently, his eyes mirroring hers.  
She sighed, it was the third week at Hogwarts and she had recieved news from her Dad-Adam was indeed her cousin.  
Harry had been very surprised and demanded that Adam go stay with them in the Christmas holidays.  
'Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday morning, it's to early to deal with you.' Lily yawned. Adam and Andrew were like the new Fred and George Weasley's of the school.

'Toast?' he said. He wasn't offering it to her, he was demanding it from her.  
'Ta.' he answered taking the piece of toast she had held out for him. 'So what is planned for today?'  
'Homework, I've got heapth of it, Profethor Lovegood (Luna Lovegood, actually known as Luna Longbottom, but Neville was already known as that so they took her maiden name.) hath handed over theet after theet of Charmth that we have to figure out, then I have to perfect the Floating Feather. Mmm-wait.' she said swallowing the piece of toast in her mouth that was making it hard for Adam to understand what she was saying.  
Lily wipped out her wand and quill and broke off the feather.  
'_Wingardium Leviosa!' _The feather rose slowly off the table and circled high up to the top of the hall, Professor Lovegood who suddenly noticed it shouted, 'Well Done-Lily!' and went back to talking to her husband. Lily felt the blood rush to her cheeks as all the houses turned to stare at her. She lowered the feather and muttered, _'Repairo!' _waving her wand and the feather attached itself back on the pinn.  
She heaved a content sigh and reached for a muffin.  
Adam smirked and pulled out his wand. _'Flipendo.' _he said and Lily's goblet full of pumpkin juice flipped upside down spilling water all over the table. Lily took a small intake of breath.  
_'Mobiliscus!' _Lily said and Adam was immediatly jolted out of his seat. Lily controlled him with her wand making him dance on the spot. Before Professor McGonagall could notice Lily said, _'Finite Incantato!' _and Adam fell straight on to the floor. Then for the fun of it she muttered, _'Fereverto!'_ and her upside down goblet turned into an owl. They watched it flutter around for a moment and then _'Finite!' _and it clattered onto the table as a goblet once more.

'Lily, Adam wha' a surprise!' Hagrid said beckoning them into his hut.  
'Tea?' he asked as they sat down at his table. 'Please.' they both said.  
'How's Hogwarts?' he asked setting three steaming mugs on the table.  
'Amazing!' Lily said at the same time Adam said, 'Different.'  
Hagrid and Lily turned to look at him.  
'Muggle-Born, remember?' he said Lily and Hagrid turned away with a little, 'Ah!' and a knowing smile.  
'Yeh darn lucky, if yeh ask me! Comin' te a school as good as Hogwarts!' he chuckled.

'Dad was quite pleased when we recieved the letter, said he would love to have another wizard in the family, mind-he said he didn't appreciate Uncle Harry long enough when he lived with him! Grandma Petunia and Grandpa Vernon had a right fit they did, said no grandson of theirs would be going to wizarding school, bad enough with their nephew having.' Adam explained.  
'Well we're glad you're here, both of us!' Lily said speaking for Hagrid as well as herself.  
Hagrid suddenly had a far away look and tears suddenly sprouted in his eyes.  
'Hagrid, Hagrid what's wrong?' Lily and Adam said quickly.  
'Is there-'  
'Can we-'  
'Should we call someone-'  
They both said quickly. He looked at them.  
'No, no it's just-I remember Harry, Ron and Hermione sittin' here 26 years ago and talkin' te me, Lily yeh're so much like Hermione, I'm surprised she ain't your Mom, didn' get a chance te know Ginny, don' know how she was! An' Adam yeh're so much like Ron!' he said blowing his nose on his table cloth-sized handkerchief. Adam and Lily couldn't help laughing, thee situation wasn't funny but Hagrid made it sound like it was. He looked at them both for a minute before starting to laugh as well, 'Missin' Harry o' course, would be nice te talk te him!'

And suddenly it hit them, Lily and Adam wouldn't go to Grimauld's Place, Harry would come here, and Hermione and Ron, of course Ginny too, but they felt Hagrid was deeply missing his old friends so Ginny would spend time with Luna as they had been such good friends! 


End file.
